The present invention pertains to cup holders which are especially useful for association with the type of cups which one usually encounters in fast food restaurants, at sports stadiums, and at other outside attractions. These are usually disposable paper cups which are without handles and have frusto-conical sidewalls; the bottom is usually recessed. The cup holder of the present invention is easily associated with such cups, thereby making manipulation with the human hand relatively easy. This is especially imporant for small children or those having dexterity problems.
Almost everyone has encountered difficulties with disposable paper cups. Due to the frusto-conical sidewall, the top of the cup is larger than the bottom of the cup; this presents a situation where the cup may be easily tipped, thus spilling its contents. It is particular difficult for young children, who have still developing muscle-brain coordination, to be able to grasp the disposable paper cup without spilling the contents. In many instances, children must use two hands in holding the cup. An adult, on the other hand, may apply excessive pressure to the sidewall of the cup, thereby rupturing the cup or forcing some of the contents over the upper lip. In addition, an adult may brush his hand against the cup knocking it over and spilling the contents. In many instances, these disposable paper cups become too hot to touch or hold in the hand when they are filled with hot liquid, such as tea, coffee or soup.
The prior art has tried to overcome these difficulties by suggesting a variety of cup holders. In my co-pending application, I have described a cup holder having an upper expansible, collar-like portion to receive and retain therein, in a releasable friction-fit, a portion of the sidwall of the cup adjacent the upper expansible collar-like portion. In addition, there is disclosed a spaced, co-operating lower portion having an upper surface adapted to frictionally and releasably engaged and retain the bottom of the cup thereon. Between the upper expansible, collar-like portion and the lower extending support portion, there is an intermediate, depending, shank portion, outwardly spaced from the upper collar portion and the lower extending support portion.
In a particular embodiment of that invention, the cup holder has a releasable handle. In that particular embodiment, the releasable handle is a human figurine, with extending arms. On the palm surfaces of the extending hands are knobs or beads which fit into recesses in the expansible collar. At the foot portions of the figurine, there are recesses for receiving knobs or beads which are located on the upper surface of the lower support portion.